Our places - the after years
by hanabiaki
Summary: Six years have passed since they have graduated from the Karuta club in high school. He has since let her go, but is still hopelessly drawn to her. She has learnt to have things other than Karuta. As for him, he remains trapped in his dreams but would there be new dreams for him to pursue? What path would they take now in this tale of love and friendship set in the twenties?
1. Just you and me

_I find a map and draw a straight line  
Over rivers, farms and state lines  
The distance from 'A' to where you'd be  
It's only finger-lengths that I see  
_

The radio was playing one his favorite tunes from youth, and his fingers strummed against the steering wheel to its meaningful rhythm. At the next red light, he pulled his car to a slow stop and adjusted his tie unconsciously. His perfect hair shone even in the dim night lights. His gray suit was dry from the outside rain, thanks to the shelter of his car. As the light turns green, he stepped onto the accelerator with his cleanly shone leather shoes. He was the epitome of the perfect businessman, nicely suavely dressed and charismatic to a fault.

Everywhere he went, the trail of girls that followed his steps never decreased over years and his choice of girls varied in the most random ways. Sometimes, he liked the way her hair feels in his hands. Or perhaps it's the way her eyes sparkled as she spoke of her love with such passion. Once she fell for this girl with strong, lean fingers and it amused him immensely to know that it was the only thing about her that he felt attracted to. It was not something he felt pride for, this charm that seemed to magnetize girls making them fall for his every move, but he had no reason to reject them outright either.

Then, he saw it. The café was still in business at this hour and people were running into it to shelter from the outside downpour. The parking spaces that would provide shelter leading to the café were all occupied so he parked at a distance. By the time he arrived at the doorstep of the café, his suit was drenched by rainfall and he looked a little less primed than his usual. But his eyes shone brightly and water droplets weighed on his hair making him look like a teenage boy again. And he was considerably handsome, even during his teenage years. With a sigh, he flicked water off his suit and hair before walking into the café.

The interior of the café was a startling contrast to the gloomy weather outside, warm orange lighting filled up the air along with wafts of baked bread and aromatic coffee. Laughter rang occasionally from one of the tables, and everyone was happily immersed in the coziness found in this small haven. At the counter, he spotted her. Her chestnut hair was tied in a neat bun and she was dressed in an orange kimono today, and her look was completed with a bright yellow butterfly bow at her waist. Helplessly, he took a sharp breath and that made her look up to meet his eyes. Her eyes still sparkled the way it did back in the days when they were in the Karuta club, her smile warmed and tugged his heart ruthlessly and he was still captivated whenever she showed him this beautiful expression. It was futile to deny that, in any case.

'You're here, again. Not that I'm unhappy to see you but I know what it means when you appear at my doorstep, Taichi.' She picked up a heavy tray of coffee mugs and maneuvered her way to the sink, her steps a tad too shaky for Taichi's liking. He immediately shrugged off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, in the next instant, he took the tray from Chihaya's hands and placed it next to the counter's sink. Chihaya perched her hands on her hips and gave Taichi a disapproving look, just as he expected, she was annoyed at his reason for being here and that thought made him bite his lower lip nervously.

'This happens every time! And it's even raining today, gosh! I hadn't noticed your drenched suit!' She ducked her head below the counter and picked up a portable heater and set it near Taichi. It wasn't until the warmth reached him had he realized how he was freezing. 'Thanks, Chihaya.' She gave him a wordless smile and took his jacket before disappearing to the back of the café. He watched the surroundings and observed the crowd, that person was nowhere found. He must be out for an errand today, or maybe there is some special training somewhere else today.

Chihaya returned with a bowl of warm miso soup from the kitchen and Taichi returned his attention to her, smiling at how much she had changed over the years. After six years since they have graduated from high school and she was now observant, caring and mature. But some things about her remained the same.

'So, what happened with her this time, Taichi? Dish it.' She perched her elbow on the counter top and rested her head on her hand and watched Taichi with a greedy expression. 'Chihaya! Are you always that happy to hear about your friend's break up?' He picked up the bowl and took a sip of the miso, which was undeniably delicious and a tad too salty, that is to be expected from Chihaya's cooking. She clucked at him and folded her arms before replying nervously, 'Of course not! Don't read too much into things okay? I'm genuinely concerned, but as always, you seem rather nonchalant about things. People usually make a big deal of break ups!'

Taichi smiled at her earnestly, her blunt honesty made it impossible for him to hide anything from her. 'I'm sorry that I come here whenever that happens. It's like I made this place my hiding spot from the outside world.' Chihaya looked down and watched her lean fingers with intense concentration, 'I don't mind that. I'm actually happy. And that means I get to see you too.' He reached across and held her hand in his cold hands making her jump up to look him in the eye, and she realized how tired Taichi's eyes looked today. She gave his cold hands a squeeze, and placed them near the heater, hoping that it would warm his weary soul. She was just about to pull her hand away, but he tugged her hand back and leaned in to rest against the counter-top.

'Today, I broke up with someone whom I had business dealings with. We got together simply because we both had an unhealthy obsession with work and had spent too much time with each other it became natural. But we tired each other whenever we dealt with an issue unrelated to work. Isn't that ironic?' His voice was low and minimally audible over the chattering noises in the café. She was tempted by an inner voice to lean across the counter and give him a hug, but thought better of the offer. Instead, she rested her hand on his cold, lean arm and hope that her warmth will reach him somehow.

She understood that even though Taichi had a reputation as a player in his industry, he was always earnest towards his relationships. She knew clearly how he would never take advantage of the girls he dated, and if he felt that they would eventually not work out, he would be honest with them and let them go. She knew of his kindness, and his need to balance life between work and his relationship. She knew that sometimes he had carefully considered rejecting these outpouring confessions from girls he meet, and he did try to kindly deter them initially, but some of these girls had taken liberty of his kindness and spread nasty rumors about Taichi. Some of those were regarding his sexual orientation. And sometimes, they even go as far as calling him impotent. It angered her that they disregarded his kindness, and she watched him transformed from a man who would honestly reject the girls to someone who would give them a chance to quell these rumors. It was impossible for her to understand how they could not appreciate his kindness in whole and understood his intentions. So whenever he ran to her café after a break-up, it made her smile just knowing that this was his safe haven.

'I missed you,' her voice was soft and brittle and sounded like it was about to break into a million pieces. He looked up at her with widely opened eyes, his mouth opening slightly to let out a surprised gasp, his hands unconsciously winding tighter around her small, warm hands. 'Sometimes, Arata and I would talk about our teenage years and we would always feel sad thinking that you're not here with us as often now. Sometimes, I missed you so much I would want to call you, but I know how busy you are with work and...' Taichi had let go of her hands before she could even finish her sentence, and he drank his miso without another word. Chihaya quietly retreated to the back of the café and returned with his neatly pressed jacket. She knew better than to say another word, Taichi was in one of his moods and he would be silent for as long as it took.

Once he was done with his miso soup, he left some money on the counter and left with his jacket while Chihaya was preparing a sandwich in the back kitchen. The rain had stopped and the dark sky returned to its quiet state.

_**-End of chapter 1-**_

_Don't forget to give a +fav or +review if you liked the author's effort. Small encouragements like this are power fuels for us! :)_

_And this will continue with a few more chapters, so +follow if you would like to keep reading it! *^^*_

**To my readers:**

Always wanted to write a tale on Chihayafuru but I was more curious about the three-sided relationship than anything else. And then I wondered to myself, what if it never got resolved properly and they all went on with their life pursuing different paths? That was a very plausible situation, even in the real world, and then the scenes started forming in my mind and now I have this story to tell :)


	2. He said to him

_Knock, knock._

'Chairman Mashima, your friend is here to look for you,' a lady in her forties gracefully delivered the report at Taichi's doorway. He looked up curiously, and mentally scrolled through his schedule to recall missing out any appointment with friends. When he caught a glance of a bespectacled man with black hair standing behind his secretary, the mystery solved itself.

'Thank you, Miyo-san.' Quietly, he put down the pen he had been using to make notes on a submitted proposal and stands to greet his guest. When the two were finally left alone, Taichi noted with bemusement that Arata was nicely suited up in gray jacket and pants. 'Are you here to look for a job, Arata?' Arata revealed minimal reaction to Taichi's jibe and simply pursed his lips into a polite smile, 'Would you think this place is my first choice, should it come down to that, Taichi?'

Taichi laughed earnestly, it was just like Arata to retort with a practically sound reasoning despite having been subjected a friend's sarcasm. 'I apologize, it's been such a long time since we met and I somehow tried to make a joke to make things more comfortable for myself. It's been a while since we last saw each other, my friend.' He stretched out a hand to Arata who shook it with a firm grip, and from the grip Taichi wondered if Arata was just as maddeningly devoted to playing Karuta the way he did years ago.

Arata still had eyes that shone with determination, and Taichi realized that there must have been a strong reason to propel him here, in the city where Karuta is easily disregarded as a useless sport. As if Taichi's thoughts were being spoken out loud, Arata went on to explain his appearance, 'The only reason why I'm in a suit is because I needed to be in the city to meet a friend, a friend who recently behaved like a douchebag.' Taichi turned away to look out of his window, even though he did not own a really big corporation, his talented secretary had managed to help him find one of the best office. The trees were lined beautifully along the road, and the cherry blossoms responded to the spring and gracefully made its appearance in the scenery. 'Sorry for leaving your café abruptly the other day, had to run before the rain came back.'

Arata pounded a fist loudly on Taichi's desk and stared at the back of his ignorant friend furiously, 'Don't apologize to me! Have you not realized that your silent exit would make Chihaya upset? You are never around these days, and the time between each meeting we share just seemed to increase, stop being a coward and hurt her in consequence!' Taichi wheeled around angrily and locked eyes with an equally furious Arata, witnessing a side to his friend he rarely encountered, 'YOU who have not confessed despite being by her side every single day, do not have a right to call me a coward!' He heaved an annoyed sigh and wondered if Arata even realized how the situation was to his advantage – the freedom to pursue his dream with Chihaya and being the single person she looks up to. _What more is he waiting for?!_

'That is not the case and you seem to hold on to that stubborn misunderstanding of yours rather persistently.' Arata adjusted his suit and turned to exit, and Taichi could feel the anger drain away slowly as he lean his forehead against the cold glass window.

As a friend, and former comrade, Taichi is absolutely certain that Arata loves Chihaya the way he does. And yet, somehow ironically, they're all locked in this stronghold on unsaid emotions.

Every single day, he woke to the knowledge of how he had been transformed into a totally different person. Taichi sometimes wondered how he had yet lost his mind as he painfully endured waking moments missing Chihaya's presence. He made his exit from her life upon a decision he made, considering it a mark of his defeat that he could never become the goal Chihaya chased and decided to no longer try chasing after a butterfly that would never settle for him. It's not like he was some sort of romantic creature that favored a love story of painful proportions, but maybe he is undeniably an idealist. A slightly selfish, greedy idealist.

Six years ago, both Arata and Chihaya attained the two leading positions in the Karuta world simultaneously and Taichi lost his role as Chihaya's support. That support, was one of the best things he had come to possess during his youth, being able to accompany Chihaya and facing challenges following challenges hand in hand. He was always there to watch her prideful victories. He had been there to witness her most innocent smiles and her most monstrous efforts to drive her Karuta team past impossible limits. Her determination to win, and inability to just give it up, moved him in ways that confounded him and yet he could not afford to be left behind. It seemed like a futile chase now, but he never once regretted that decision of having the opportunity as Chihaya's confidant.

And how he longed to preserve that beautiful memory the way it was – to let his youthful existence that loved her unconditionally not make the situation sour at any given point. Their different path leading to different future was the perfect excuse. But the truth is, he could never truly leave her alone. Like air, she was needed by him to live and survive.

Arata's return to their lives made him realized how Chihaya's eyes followed Arata in ways Taichi enviously wished for. So he thought that Arata would be the perfect person to be by Chihaya's side. Of course, all conclusions were drawn in his mind, and Arata was obviously holding back for his own reasons. But for now, Taichi was too tired to think of the situation any further than he needs to.

_That idiot, stop encouraging your own rival! You're making it too easy for me to swoop in and steal her away from you!_

Taichi slumped onto the couch he kept in his room for rest and chuckled woefully, _who am I kidding? It wouldn't be that easy to steal her away from you now, that is why you're all confidant. _

But Taichi knew that he would still find every excuse to see Chihaya again, to hear her voice that chimed beautifully like a bell and in the recent years, finally began to concern about his well-being. Taichi picked up the player's remote and let his favorite tune resound throughout the currently empty room, the music played and the lyrics stirred through the air – '_And I am always, always, yours…_'

_**-End of chapter 2-**_

_Don't forget to give a +fav or +review if you liked the author's effort. Small encouragements like this are power fuels for us! :)_

_And this will continue with a few more chapters, so +follow if you would like to keep reading it! *^^*_

**To my readers:**

Glad to have another chapter presented to all Chihayafuru fans! Hope this chapter sheds some light to a querys by a reviewer - nope! This is not an Arata x Chihaya centric fic and there are going to be development in all directions I suppose! Hope you don't feel so disappointed now! :) And to all my readers, thank you for taking the time to read this story, I really enjoyed thinking how they would all be like in the future, and hopefully captured them in the right essence and feeling! Please continue to support *^^*b


	3. What about us?

Arata alighted from the bus, an elegantly bowed confectionary box in his hand, and stood rooted to the spot until the bus pulled away. He raised his hand to eye the beautiful package, recalling the first time he'd seen this box when Taichi came to visit them at the café one day. The brown box was endowed with a bright pink ribbon and boxed within was a scrumptious chocolate caramel cake and Chihaya loved it so much she finished the entire cake in that afternoon. It was just like Taichi to know every likes and dislikes of Chihaya, he was a pure natural at that and it made Arata envious sometimes. He liked Chihaya's cheerfulness that exuberated sheer joy yet whenever her expressions are beyond the realms of Karuta, he felt a little left behind. He was not blessed with the same talent Taichi possessed to read her mind, and during their brief separation during adolescence Taichi had turned pro by staying close to Chihaya while aiding her to succeed her dreams. Things like her favorite cake flavor, it was not until Taichi had visited with the delicious chocolate cake did he realized that Chihaya loved chocolate the most of all sweet flavorings. Arata was excellent at reading her moves in the game of Karuta, probably this would be his only strength over Taichi and it built the shared bond to maintain their safe haven.

He pushed through the door and the bell chimed in welcome and almost immediately Chihaya greeted his return, 'Welcome back, Arata!' He smiled his signature grin before responding, 'I'm back.' It was great to be back, everything about the city made him feel uncomfortable and it was almost like his life depended on Karuta so much he could only love places where the art of Karuta thrived. He gently set the brown box on the table, and Chihaya squealed in delight, recognizing the confectionary contained in it instantly. 'This is the yummy chocolate cake that Taichi brought with him the other time, just in time for the tea I made while waiting for your return!' Arata laughed at Chihaya's joyfulness, it was just like her to be elated by a simple gift from a confectionary. 'Was it expensive? Taichi would not reveal the price the other time I asked! That kid can act real petty sometimes!' Arata pursed his lips as he thought of the bus ride, but immediately quelled that thought as he smiled in response, 'It's a luxury item we can enjoy once in a while.' As they helped themselves to the much anticipated cake, Chihaya lamented how she would never be able to bake this delicious cake! They laughed about that time when they had tried their hands on baking when they first started their café and how they almost blew up the entire kitchen. It was without a doubt since that trial that a confectionary chef was very much needed for their café.

'Hey Arata, I've a sudden impulsive thought – what do you say if we hold a surprise birthday party for Taichi?' Arata grinned at her choice of words, 'It's a good idea, why are you calling it an impulsive thought?' Chihaya pouted at his question, 'That's because I imagine Taichi overjoyed about it yet he would still kick a big fuss about how we made his birthday a big deal even at this age!' Arata nodded in agreement, he could totally picture Taichi with tearful eyes and hands perched on his hips making a statement like that. 'We could get this chocolate cake, wouldn't that be perfect? Oh, although I'm not sure if chocolate is the right flavor for him. It might not be the flavor of his choice.' Her face fell at the revelation, 'I don't seem to know much about Taichi after all.'

Arata's thoughts were instantly pulled back to the many years ago, when Taichi had first alerted them on his decision to give up on Karuta and proceed living as a businessman. Chihaya was very agitated at that instant, and their hurtful exchange made a permanent dent in their relationship ever since.

_'You really wish to leave Karuta behind? Taichi, all the sweat and blood you have invested – how could you give it up so readily?!' She pounded her fist on his chest in frustration, and Taichi furrowed his brows in pain. 'How can you say something like this, Chihaya! What do you know about my decision, or the pains in making it? You- you know nothing about me! Go follow your dreams with Arata, aren't you both well matched in ambitions and dreams – that's all you're concerned with right?!'_

_Taichi threw the stack of Karuta cards into the bin and turned to leave while Chihaya collapsed to the grounds devastated. Arata half expected Taichi to turn around and help Chihaya in her despair, after all he had been her support all these years, but he walked on leaving Arata to stay by Chihaya's side._

Arata looked at the Chihaya across the bar counter, and felt nothing but hurt as he observed her agony. He clapped his hands together and that surprised Chihaya so much she almost dropped her tea cup. 'Let's do this! The birthday party – we'd make it a success for sure!' Chihaya's enthusiasm returned with Arata's encouragement and she left the counter to clear the dishes and cups.

Through their many years maintaining this café that doubles as a Karuta dojo on the second storey, Arata had learnt much more about Chihaya. He knows how she panics a little when thrown off her game in Karuta – but would adapt quickly in response. He is able to spot all her 'familiar cards'. Her small actions before she strikes. How she gets all tensed up before a game which is always followed by her 'off' mode when she sleeps for a period of time to recover her physical strength. And he could never forget her soft expression whenever she remembers something from her past with Taichi. And Taichi may be right that Chihaya knew a lot about Arata yet most of these details relate closely to Karuta and only Karuta. It was almost as if neither of them could lose the bond if they continued to pursue Karuta.

But that was all there is to it, Arata's entire life had revolved around Karuta and to understand him was as simple as understanding the art of playing Karuta. Karuta had become both his hobby and career, had become the love of his life and takes up more of his time than anything else. And Chihaya, who shared the same dream, understood him more than anyone else could have. And yet, there were missing pieces between this bond they shared and this is why Arata had always found Taichi's exclamation ridiculous. If only Taichi saw Chihaya's sadness during his absence, perhaps then he would come to realize just how important he is to her. Perhaps the bond between Chihaya and Arata was something irreplaceable that neither of them could find again in their lifetime, but the bond between Taichi and Chihaya was equally unique. Arata's presence would not be enough to cover that void.

When Chihaya returned to the counter with her inspired idea of buying a Sakura flavored cake because Taichi was born in the month of Hanami, all Arata could think of was Taichi's blissful smile when he comes to know of Chihaya's effort. And how that makes the bond they share.

_**-End of chapter 3-**_

_Don't forget to give a +fav or +review if you liked the author's effort. Small encouragements like this are power fuels for us! :)_

_And this will continue with a few more chapters, so +follow if you would like to keep reading it! *^^*_

**To my readers:**

Isn't it funny how even though one character is always missing in the first three episode that character becomes the main subject of the title? Hee hee. I've personally always felt deeply impressed by the trio's friendship and I believe they exist to influence and shape each other as they grow up. Although the subject of romance comes as a personal challenge to all three and this story mainy wishes to explore that aspect. The first three chapters was written so we would understand the three character's inner mind better - and the future development would be focused on them crossing paths with one another.

Hope you all like the plot and writing so far, please continue to support! With love Hanabiaki


	4. Confessions

Taichi pulled his coat over his freezing body that struggled to endure the temperature of this chilly persistent spring even though April is quickly approaching. It was probably a regretful decision that he had left his scarf at home today and it was just another typical effect of his life that regret is quickly becoming a central theme. He took a few quick strides towards his car as he left his office building behind, yet a familiar figure walking towards him slowed him down. It was her, the girl was from a Public Relations company they had business dealings with recently and they first met at a celebration party when their collaboration became a huge success. He wondered if she was here for business, and hurried towards her urgently, the cold would be tedious for a girl clad in only a dress and coat.

He dropped in his car seat twenty minutes later with a grievous sigh, how was it that no matter how many times it had happened before that this still felt like the most stressful ordeal he had underwent. The girls always confess with such sincere feelings, and yet he could never once return their feelings. He drove off as he ruefully recalled the first confession he received in school. That was way before he had been reunited once again with his childhood friend, Chihaya. And there was the one time when he silently swore to devote himself earnestly to the girl he loves. He flipped on the stereo and let the music resonate, perhaps then he could forget this throbbing pain that seizes him like an electrical current.

_You don't know_  
_Somebody's aching. Keeping it all in_  
_Somebody won't let go of his heart but the truth is_  
_It's painless_  
_Letting your love show  
(music from the stereo)  
_

…

'This cake looks gorgeous! I never knew there would be so many choices for a cherry blossom cake and they are all beautiful!' Arata smiled at Chihaya's childlike enthusiasm, even a mundane task of visiting a cake shop becomes enjoyable in her presence. 'If you like these cakes this much, I promise to get you one for your birthday in June. Which would you say if your favourite flavour?' Arata remarked as he browsed through the display of cakes. He says it ever so gently yet the casual remarks warm Chihaya's heart on this chilly day, and she helplessly recalled how she had confessed to Arata on that fateful day. How it had all gone wrong in that instant, she had made a mess out of everything not that it deterred Arata from staying by her side patiently. Arata's friendship and kindness had been her strength through the past years and she wished every day that she could find a way to show her gratitude.

Years ago, Chihaya was battered by the guilt of losing yet another karuta match due to her own folly. It had been going on for some time and she could barely focus on the match when her mind reels in thoughts from everywhere. Everything had happened so quickly. Taichi had disappeared from their lives ever since their falling out, rumour has it that he was in America. Somewhere in the dark recesses of her heart, Chihaya feared that he might have taken an escape route in order to not have to deal with her. On the other hand Arata had been always close by, and she was always able to smile when he encourages her at every failure's junction. He was the same Arata before he left for his home town, gentle and kind and maddeningly influential with his devotion to karuta. She adored him for that passion and she pined for his presence when he was miles away from them. She had even come to realize that she might have loved him all these years. And now, her wish is completed by his return and they are chasing after the fleeting successes of karuta side by side. It was everything she could ever wish for.

'Arata,' she murmured over the quiet ambience of their café as they prepared for business one early morning, 'There has been something I had always wanted to tell you all these years. When you went away, the moving poem of love that I loved so much in karuta always reminded me of you.' Arata looked up from the sink and turned to face Chihaya who was sitting at the bar counter in her orange kimono looking absolutely angelic. Her eyes were glistening in the morning sun and her heart heavy with charged emotions. 'I love you, Arata.' Her cheeks were pink and tears lined the rims of her eyes. He sighed softly and gave a pinched smile before reaching across the counter to hug Chihaya. 'You know that you're crying as you're confessing, Chihaya?' She sniffled and buried her face on his broad shoulders that felt very reassuring to her. She didn't have a response to that query. Of course she knew that her tears were flowing down her cheeks in an obvious kind of way.

'You miss Taichi, I know how that feels. I miss him too. Right now, I'm happy to hear these feelings from you but I hope that you would be genuinely happy when you tell me something precious like this.' He laid a hand gently on her head, 'Thank you, but I cannot return your feelings at the moment.' Chihaya closed her eyes as the words of Arata's rejection reached her ears, at that moment, she saw Taichi's receding back and her heart ached.

Through the years Chihaya had experienced nothing but kindness and patience from Arata despite their less than perfect exchange on this fateful day. Chihaya appreciates this of Arata more and more each day, at times wondering how was it that she could still feel like a gap existed between them.

...

'So which cake would you prefer, from this range?' Chihaya woke from her reverie and watched Arata with a confused look. 'Oh, right! The cake – I suppose chocolate really is my favourite flavour after all.' Arata smiled back at her understandingly, of course it would be chocolate, Taichi had reminded him this every time he brought a cake over. He pointed to a fudge chocolate covered in rainbow sprinkles and Chihaya gushed over how delicious it looked.

'Arata? Chihaya-chan? What a coincidence,' Shinobu was standing at the door of the café in a simple white dress and straw hat. The former queen remained active in the karuta world, but her main focus had strayed towards caring for animals since they went into their twenties. 'The vet I'm working closely with owns a clinic near this café, so I usually drop by here for tea. And Arata, the least you could do would be to look less frightened of me you know.' Chihaya laughed at the former queen's wry sense of humour, and she watched in surprise as Arata revealed a sulking expression. 'Not frightened of you Shinobu-chan, even when you appear behind me as a ghostly apparition.' Shinobu smiled at Arata's mention before they proceeded to continue with their individual chores.

Later that night, as Arata sat in the balcony of his apartment, memories of the past resurfaced on this quiet lonesome night. Truth be told, the appearance of Shinobu at the café had shaken the usual tranquillity that he upholds. It had taken him a long time to forget the incident from the past, the incident that took him forever to regain his calm. He remembered how helpless he felt to hear Chihaya confess her feelings knowing that she was missing another guy. And Shinobu happened to show up just like today at the café just as he was enjoying a quiet cup of tea. And the words just went tumbling out of him.

'You're a coward, Arata.' Arata scowled at her brusque words, if only this woman knew a little more tact than required. 'I am not! Chihaya loves him before she even realizes it herself. I'm not going to pretend to not know that!' Shinobu shakes her head calmly, 'That's not right. It's still an open question because you never affirmed her feelings properly. Why couldn't you just confront her there and then?' Arata looked up with a pained expression, she was right, he was indeed a coward. He never wanted to hear anything about Chihaya's true feelings partly because he was frightened of the answer. 'I get your point, but I really don't think I can continue thinking about this.' Shinobu watched him with her usual cold gaze as he continued, 'Shinobu-chan, could we keep this between ourselves and never ever let anyone especially Chihaya know that this conversation happened?'

Shinobu rested her face on her palm without averting her gaze from the bespectacled teenager, 'Of course.'

_**-End of chapter 4 -**_

_Don't forget to give a +fav or +review if you liked the author's effort. Small encouragements like this are power fuels for us! :)_

_And this will continue with a few more chapters, so +follow if you would like to keep reading it! *^^*_

**To my readers:**

Finally I had the chance to update with another chapter! These thoughts were just sitting in the back of my mind the last few weeks and I kept praying for a chance to have time and update it. The chapter was all about the three characters and the subject of confessions in parallel. And the song I quoted was _**Love Show, by**** Skye **_which had lyrics that made a lot of sense for this chapter so you can check out the song and lyrics if you're interested. I'm trying to stay true to the material from the actual storylines and a little of my own imagination is at play, hope the love triangle still makes sense to my readers.

If in doubt, please drop me a review and get me to clarify it! With love, Hanabiaki


	5. Dreams and disasters

Taichi's mind raced at an exact speed of 185 kilometers an hour, the scenery flew past the car window as he steeled himself from time to time. He peered over his shoulder at the driver who had his sweaty palms clamped onto the steering wheel, whenever they reached a red light, the same tensed hands would tremble uncontrollably. The man was his father, the man he respected all these years and for the very first time since the day he was born, he was frightened to witness his father in such a state of loss. Just minutes ago, his father rushed into Taichi's room and broke the news that his wife, Taichi's mother had been admitted into the hospital. Taichi had been trying to keep up with the speed they were moving at ever since, but time from time Taichi could feel a stabbing pain in his heart as he watched his father wrestle with the foreboding feeling at the back of both their minds.

Twenty minutes later, they reached the hospital only to have the doctor inform them that Taichi's mother had a heart attack and would need to be scheduled for a bypass in due time. In the dead quietness of the hospital, Taichi sits alone outside the emergency room as his father went to work out the documentation. All he could think of was why heaven had played such a cruel trick, he had always wanted to be a doctor but he was yet a doctor and now he could do nothing in light of the situation. Apart from waiting for the miracle that his mother would survive, his mind wheeled around chaotically. Why did he not pursue his dream to be a doctor more eagerly? He would have more knowledge and would probably not feel like the useless son he felt now. The tears fell uncontrollably down his cheek, as he watched the hospital room blur before his teary eyes. The sobs were hushed, as his heart hollowed with each passing minute.

A week later, his mother was recovering slowly but time to time again she fell to the risk of another oncoming heart attack and the doctors would push cocktails of medication that had such dire side effects that she lost almost ten kilograms in just one week. As Taichi's father struggled with his busy work schedule, and his wife's delicate health, soon he was admitted to the hospital for extreme fatigue. It overlapped with the karuta tournament, but Taichi made an effort to visit his parents at the hospital every day but soon he could feel the strain building on his health. Above all that, the impending works at his father's company had to continue to run despite the build-up of events. Taichi's mother hinted many times that Taichi should consider taking over the reins of the company from his father, and Taichi had considered it solemnly.

When the karuta training was in session, the urge to confide in Chihaya with his internal struggle would surge to the surface. But whenever he saw her spirited and energetic play of karuta in her flawless form, he swallowed back his feelings. Finally during that life-changing tournament, Chihaya succeeded the role of Queen from Shinobu. Taichi watched her enjoy her victory alongside Arata, who won the championship in the same tournament and he could feel a swell of pride rise within him. Her victory had been his dream, her ambitions had kept him on his toes helplessly and his eyes chased her trail endlessly. He felt a surge of pride knowing that he was by her side, encouraging and pulling her along till she attains her dream title. And now, he knows clearly what he needs to do. Before he pushed his way through the crowd out of the room, he peered behind his shoulder and took another glance of Chihaya talking with Arata animatedly. They were a match made in heaven, and Taichi can no longer have the novelty of chasing this dream with them.

'Taichi! Where are you going?' Chihaya did the inevitable and chased after the fleeing boy.

Taichi willed himself to not break down, he had rehearsed the moment over and over in his mind and he knows that there is only one way to this if he wished to not be dissuaded by anyone from his karuta gang anymore.

'I'm leaving, I'm never returning to this dojo nor will I ever take part in any karuta competitions. What do I get in the end? Yet another loss! I should never have invested anything into this useless sport so I'm giving it up – FOR GOOD!' He refused to turn and meet Chihaya in her eyes, his heart heavy as lead as cold sweat trickled down his back.

'You really wish to leave Karuta behind? Taichi, all the sweat and blood you have invested – how could you give it up so readily?!' She pounded her fist on his chest in frustration.

Taichi gritted his teeth together, a tear slid down his cheek as he minced out his reply angrily, 'what do you know about my decision, or the pains in making it?! You- you know nothing about me!' His fist wrung itself into tight knots, 'Go follow your dreams with Arata, aren't you both well-matched in ambitions and dreams – that's all you're concerned with right!'

He threw his companion karuta cards into the bin and took off as fast as his feet could carry him, the tears blurring his sight completely. He had done it successfully and now their bond by karuta has been completely dissolved. Chihaya would not come to forgive or need him in the future, nor would Arata see him as a fair equal nor friend but he was left without a choice. All he wanted was to stay true to the resolve – he needed to take over his father's company.

A week later, Taichi's family left for America to get treatment for his father who had recently suffered a stroke. He barely had time to feel grateful for his mother's complete recovery when his father's health quickly went downhill. But he somehow knew that his mother was always the strong women that she presented herself to be, and now he had a newfound respect for her dedication towards her ill husband. This is how Taichi set himself on this determined path so his father could focus on recovering. He would take a business degree in the States and return to Japan in two years to take over the business from his mother who would work alongside the loyal staff of the company as they wait for Taichi's return.

The responsibility on his shoulder weighed like a stone, but he never once resented it. He did however resented the hurt he gave to Chihaya, and even though at times he would regret his immaturity and lack of better judgment he could only pray that time would eventually repair the broken bridge between him and his friends. To his ultimate surprise, the moment he returned to Japan his friends talked to him like nothing had ever happened. Every year Chihaya would send him Season Greeting cards and be overly concerned about his work and health.

Every time he reads the card, his heart ached with the loss of her trust and he realized that he would never be good enough for her again. Therefore, even though it befuddled him how she was yet a couple with Arata, he would never make a move. But he loves her, and had attempted to give up the ideal of loving her – yet it was impossible to make his heart stop beating for her. Ever again.

_**-End of chapter 5-**_

_Don't forget to give a +fav or +review if you liked the author's effort. Small encouragements like this are power fuels for us! :)_

_And this will continue with a few more chapters, so +follow if you would like to keep reading it! *^^*_

**To my readers:**

Thank you my dear readers for the honest, kind and encouraging reviews given to me! I will consider what to do with lyrics in the previous chapter, but meanwhile I need them as part of the storyline though I would have to come up with an alternative narrative devices. Music is always the fuel of inspirations for my writing and I love listening to music that draws out the feelings I have towards the wonderful characters.

In this chapter, I initially conceptualized it while listening to _Ghost _by Ingrid Michaelson and when I wrote it, I listened to Lana Del Rey's _Young and Beautiful_. Both befitting in the mood and lyrics - for I have to admit that Taichi is my favorite character. I love the way he struggles with the vices and virtues within himself and eventually makes the sensible decision. But I reckon it would always be difficult to think rationally when he is with Chihaya - thus he makes this very mistake. All the characters try so hard at their dreams - but sometimes the disasters find them in the most unpredictable manner. Just like life, isn't it?


	6. What they thought he knew

'Arata, the truth is – I've been hiding something from you all along.'

His nervous hands gripped around the mug with such force, he worried that it would break into pieces any moment. He swallowed hard, before continuing with his words, 'the truth is you are the one that I truly like! There is no way that I could confess to Chihaya when I have no feelings for her!' Taichi looked up and stared at Arata with fervent eyes.

Arata could only stare back blankly, his heart tightening at Taichi's confession and he felt compelled to reveal the truth he had been holding back all long, 'it's the same for me, you are the one I like all along. This is why I rejected Chihaya.'

'WAIT A MINUTE! Sumire! This is taking things too far and Chihaya is really going to believe you if you keep describing it so vividly!'

An annoyed Sumire threw the decorations to the ground and glared at Kanade fiercely, 'why did you have to stop me when the story was getting so interesting! I am excellent at observing people and so my theory is definitely true! Otherwise I cannot even begin to comprehend how these two boys and Chihaya-san have not progressed at all since their high school years!'

When Sumire finally turned to Chihaya, she was shocked to see Chihaya kneeling on the ground in utter depression. Kanade quickly ran to her side and helped her back to her feet, and in her usual gentle voice comforted Chihaya, 'Don't listen, or even believe Sumire's over-imaginative stories! Tsukuba-kun has told us on the trip here that she's a fan of BL comic books so she's only spewing nonsense.'

'WHAT! That insidious Akihiro, what has he been babbling about me?! Just because I owned ONE book of that genre does not make me a fujoshi! That's it! I'm breaking up with him this time round for sure!'

A loud thud can be heard behind the girls as a box was deliberately dropped to the floor, 'Fine by me, you say that to me all the time anyway. I'm actually starting to wonder if we're still together because you are so irresistibly attracted to me that you can't let me go.' Tsukuba walked away nonchalantly with his hands in his pocket as a red-faced Sumire ran after him yelping angry insults.

Tsutomu opened the box that Tsukubu left behind and began helping with the decorations, 'these two really have not changed at all since their high-school days. But they have been behaving like this our entire trip here so don't worry about them anymore, it's unlikely that they will break up any case.' He smiled gently at a worried-looking Kanade, who blushed slightly at her boyfriend's mature response. Over the years, Tsutomu has grown much taller and became far more dependable, although he kept his reticent nature after all these years and he had also revealed a gentle side of himself to his team members. And this eventually won the heart of his team mate Kanade and they have been dating ever since university years.

'Chihaya, there's no way Sumire's theory is true so you should not feel so depressed anymore,' Kanade placed her hand gently on Chihaya's shoulder and prayed that her words would get through to Chihaya. Chihaya looked up to Kanade with tearful eyes and Kanade felt a sense of foreboding that her words have not reached Chihaya at all.

'What if the reason why Arata rejected me years ago was because he is indeed in love with Taichi after all?!' The thundering revelation resounded throughout the café and the sound of crashing glass can be heard from the kitchen. Nishida looked at Arata awkwardly, and felt empathy for the poor boy who had heard Chihaya's impossible deduction in such an unclear situation from another room.

'I'd go and find out from them what is going on but would you be alright clearing up the broken glass by yourself, Arata?' Nishida asked Arata tentatively as he slowly approached the door, extremely worried that any sudden movement would trigger Arata to behave irrationally.

'I'm fine. I'm quite used to Chihaya's impossible imagination after all these years, I can somehow deduce that she was influenced by someone's suggestion and just came to that conclusion on her own.' Arata picked up the broom and swept the broken pieces in a calm manner, the moment Nishida left the room, he crumpled to the ground and held his head in his hands.

'Maybe it's time to face up to reality and resolve this situation soon,' Arata whispered to himself in the quiet room as he stared at the broken fragments from the strawberry glasses.

After Nishida, Kanade and Tsutomu have finally gotten Chihaya to calm down they were back on track to preparing for Taichi's birthday party. The decorations were finally in place, and all that was left was the cake. Sumire and Tsukuba were missing for a couple of hours, but by the time they were back, they were all lovey dovey once again and everyone watched them with slight amusement.

Arata had left the café to pick up the cake from the bakery where they placed their order last week and on his way there he took his phone from his pocket and dialed the number to his old friend. 'Hey Taichi, there's something I need to talk to you about. And I very much hope you have not been talking to Sumire-san before my phone call. Do you have a second?'

'What time do you think Taichi would be here?' Chihaya looked at Kanade with a hopeful expression and Kanade felt a jolt of excitement.

'Ah, could it be that Chihaya-chan can't wait to see Mashima-kun?' Kanade smiled knowingly at Chihaya, somehow all along she had deduced that Chihaya was in love with Taichi but was simply oblivious to her own feelings. She had been rooting for Taichi all these years and recounted her countless deductions to a bemused Tsutomu whenever she could.

'Eh? I thought you guys would have talked to him about gathering here and informed him to join us when we have everything set up and ready?'

Everyone stared at Chihaya in silence, who blinked innocently back at them. 'WHAT?' A bellow resounded throughout the room as everyone scrambled in panic.

Tsutomu who was excellent at reading his team mate's behavior ventured a guess, 'Ayase-san, are you telling us that you have not informed Mashima about the party?'

'Of course I have not! It's a surprise party so how could I have spoilt it like that!'

Everyone started talking at the same time telling Chihaya that none of them knew it was a surprise party and chided her for not saying such things clearly in the first place. In the midst of the confusion, her phone rang and she picked it up hastily and tried to make out what the person on the other line was saying.

'Hello? Chihaya, where are you! Are you at the café right now?' Chihaya confirmed Taichi's guess and Taichi continued in a breathless voice. 'I'd be there in an instant, wait for me!'

Chihaya turned back to the crowd and announced proudly, 'Ah! The surprise party is going to be a success! Taichi is on his way here, I knew it would all work out in the end after all!'

Everyone stared at Chihaya blankly as they tried to understand how things proceeded in such an unbelievable manner.

Taichi jumped into his car seat and threw his suit jacket to the back, he loosened his tie and mentally mapped the fastest route to where Chihaya is. Right before he stepped onto the accelerator, he prayed silently to himself: _Please, do not let me be too late this time._

_**-End of chapter 6-**_

_Don't forget to give a +fav or +review if you liked the author's effort. Small encouragements like this are power fuels for us! :)_

_And this will continue with a few more chapters, so +follow if you would like to keep reading it! *^^*_

**To my readers:**

Here you go! I have not forgotten about this story, and I hope that you would like this chapter too *^^* Some of my fans have shared some wonderful suggestions in their reviews and sometimes I'd try and bring them into the story - so here you have it, a chapter where everyone else makes an appearance for Taichi's (surprise?) birthday party.

The previous chapter was a little hard on Taichi, and he still has to be on the run this chapter, but I hope the more playful vibe in this chapter would help my readers lighten up XD And also, this would go somewhere. I promise you. I'd not make it a triangle with no ending, however sometimes my mind wonders how the ending should play out and I keep adjusting the storyline in my mind.

Hope I got everyone's characteristic somewhat accurate here, I love all the characters on Chihayafuru (some more than others, forgive my little bias heart) so I really hope to capture everyone's behavior and give them the storyline they deserve. Safe to say, you'd still see them in the next chapter too!

Here you go, I'd be fighting with all the voices in my head as I write out the next few chapters, so please wait for me patiently everyone! Oh and before I go, below are a few notes if you were concerned about some terms used in the chapter.

**Notes**:

**BL**: Boy-love, a (somewhat) popular genre of in the manga world

**Fujoshi**: A term for girls who were crazy about BL, funnily it literally translates to 'rotten girl'

**Chapter's title**: I hope it all makes sense to you at the end of the chapter


	7. Now she knows

Taichi stepped harder on the pedal, hoping the car would travel at the speed of his thoughts and bring him right next to Chihaya this instant. He can no longer wait or deliberate, there is simply no time left to have any hesitation on his end. Any second now, he could really lose Chihaya forever and she'd never be within his grasp again. The thought hit him hard in the guts, he simply cannot imagine living a life without loving her, breathing the air without his heart beating for her. Oh, how he valiantly tried to do that over the past years only to be told by his stubborn, relentless heart that it had resigned to loving Chihaya forever and anything else would no longer an option. Arata woke him from the reverie he placed himself in and if he does not act now, he would never be complete once more. He cursed the hands of fate when the next traffic light flashed red, stranding his car in a stationary position for minutes that went on like eternity. _Should have taken the damn train,_ he cursed inwardly.

Arata sat on the riverbank overlooking the river that was gleaming with hope and reflected sunlight, somehow this way he can feel peace take over every other emotion that is fighting to exist within his chaotic heart. He stared blankly at the mobile he has clutched in his hand still, he was unable to put it away until now and his mind constantly flashed back to his conversation with Taichi over, and over again. He winced as the clouds above swept away to reveal streams of afternoon sunshine. He surrendered himself to the calm covering every surface underneath the lazy sunshine and fell backwards onto the grass patch with a soft thud._ This is the only way we can move forward, there's no turning back now._

Chihaya checked her wrist only to be reminded for the fifteenth time that she does not wear watches, she raised her head and caught a glimpse of time on the café clock. Fifteen minutes have passed, anytime now Taichi would arrive at the party but Arata was nowhere in sight. Where could he have gone to? She recalled the craziness from Sumire just a few hours ago, though she can never seem to understand why they were trapped in this limbo she had somewhat accepted the fate of this development and contended to the simple and happy days she spent with Arata in this cafe. Sometimes, it felt like something was incomplete, and she had once wondered if she could consult Taichi on this. Back in her school days, when she was with Taichi everything was simple and clear and she constantly lookrf to Taichi for support and faith to tide through the crazy as she became helplessly obsessed with Karuta.

However, time has changed the way everything is for them now and Chihaya felt helpless in times of such changes. Despite her ability to adapt and master new techniques for her card game, when it comes to matters of the heart she was completely defeated. And too many-a-times she found herself doubting herself, what she truly wanted and what she truly needed could never seem to coincide beautifully and she was eternally in dilemma. She sighed at the reminder of that thought, she was hopeless at figuring out this triangle. Maybe she would even have to admit that she is too scared to even explore her own feelings regarding Taichi and Arata. Sure, she was not entirely oblivious to the love triangle they're set in, but things have changed and even though she feels closer to Arata these days, she could never uncover his truest desires and thoughts.

'Chihaya-chan! Mashima's car is here, he's here! Are you ready? Wait, everyone! Are we ready?' Kanade ran through the door and summoned everyone with her announcement. Chihaya snapped herself out from her reverie and brought her hands up to give herself one of her infamous refreshing self-slapping, startling an unknowing Kanade in its process.

'CHIHAYA!' Taichi's voice roared through the doorway as streamers and popping noises appeared everywhere around him. 'SURPRISE!' Everyone chimed in unison as they greeted their long awaited friend, the star of the surprise birthday party. Taichi stood motionless in the doorway as he tried to compute sense into the situation. To everyone's surprise, he closed the door abruptly and re-opened it to fake a composed entrance. When the door re-opened, he greeted everyone nonchalantly, 'Hey guys, what's up.' Everyone had a good laugh about it for a few good minutes before they sent him their greetings and well wishes in pairs and trios. But Taichi's eyes were restlessly following Chihaya, he watched her expressions carefully and noted every movement she took. He felt pleasantly surprised by his friends' effort to come together and throw him this surprise party, but he needed to clarify what Arata told him. The years he had spent as a street-smart businessman made his outward composure an impeccable cover, but his nerves were chewing him on the inside. Every time he moved closer to her, the window of opportunity to talk to her would be quickly interrupted, and he felt his heart sink.

Kanade seemed to have detected his dilemma and pulled an over-chatty Sumire away from her past idol so he could have time with Chihaya. The moment his time freed up, he leapt across the room and pulled a stunned Chihaya out of the café by her arm. Before she could understand what had just happened, she found themselves in the car-park where Taichi's car is parked.

'Chihaya, get in.'

She looked up and her eyes met his fierce ones, a strange and rare flame seemed to be burning in his irises and she felt herself somewhat captivated this moment. She wanted to ask what he meant and where are they going, but he was already in the car seat and she felt herself falling into her own seat without any hesitance. Without further ado, Taichi ignited the engine and drove away to the one place he wants to bring her, leaving their friends behind in the café. He made a mental note to apologize to them when they return, but for now, this was something that he definitely had to do.

'Taichi, where are we going?' Chihaya asked tentatively, somehow she could sense the unrest churning in Taichi now.

Taichi gave her a wordless smile and drove down the winding road, and the car remained peacefully quiet for the rest of the journey. Despite the peculiar turnout of events, she felt strangely safe being where she is now. She watched the familiar scenery passed them by as they coursed through the town they grew up in. When Taichi pulled the car to a stop, Chihaya had already fallen asleep in her seat, snoring in the cute way she used to do whenever she fell asleep after an intensive game match. Taichi watched her peaceful face and smiled, she was the epitome of perfection yet her quirks like these made her even more unique and lovable. Without him realizing, he brought his hand up to her face, and hovered inches away as he deliberated. Gently, he flicked her forehead and she woke with a slight start.

'Time to go, sleepy head.'

She stepped out of the car into the warm afternoon sun, and realized that they were standing in front of their elementary school. She smiled at the fond memories that came to her mind at the sight of their alma mater and followed Taichi who was already making his way into the building. It was the weekends so the school was deserted except for the two of them. Taichi stopped in front of the shoe shelves and turned to face Chihaya with a wide grin on his face.

'Do you remember what happened here, Chihaya?'

Chihaya chuckled at the memory, 'Oh, you looked like such an idiot back then! You were boasting about how much pocket money you were given during the New Year that you didn't even notice me standing there and tripped!'

Taichi put his hands on his hips insolently, 'And you still dare to laugh at me after all these years? I had a shoe in my mouth after I fell, it's a good thing my shoes are being washed regularly!'

Chihaya shrugged pretending to be unconcerned, 'Yeah, that was the most ungraceful fall. We weren't even friends yet at that time, but you looked so much like you were going to cry that I just had to help you up.'

Taichi smiled at the thought, 'you sure did, and we became friends ever since.'

They walked on throughout the school, reminiscing their past at every juncture. When they reached the tall oak tree in the school yard, Taichi pulled Chihaya to a stop and looked into her eyes meaningfully.

'How about here? Do you remember what happened here?'

Chihaya looked up to the tree and smiled, 'Ah, I remember. We argued over something so trivial and I was so angry at you I said I'd never talk to you again and climbed up that tree.'

Taichi looked down at his feet and shuffled his leather shoes absent-mindedly, 'I've never felt more scared before, I was so afraid you were going to fall and hurt yourself. I was so afraid that I would lose you.'

Chihaya's cheeks flushed red at his words, she peered at Taichi who was still looking strangely focused on his leather shoes and she wondered if his nerves were acting up the way her were behaving this instant. Suddenly, Taichi reached across and took her hand in his and they walked towards the podium before their school.

'This was the second place where I felt that I would lose you again, when you suddenly said you were fine not being friends with me if we never accepted Arata on that rainy day.'

Without stopping, he pulled her behind him gently as they approached the washing basin in the school field, 'And this was where I took Arata's spectacles and hid them from the both of you so he would not be able to compete in our Karuta match. I'd admit that I was such a coward.'

They walked on in wordless silence until they reached the classroom where they used to study as fellow classmates. He walked to where his seat was and sat in the small chair, Chihaya could almost laugh at the sight of a full-grown adult trying to fit in an elementary student's chair but her heart was full of something else. Taichi's eyes avoided contact with Chihaya but she couldn't tear her eyes away from him anymore, her breathe catching in her lungs as she waited for him to say another word.

'Chihaya, I loved you the way an elementary kid only knows how when I cried myself to tears, helplessly fearing that you might fall from the tree. And I was being pettily jealous when Arata became best friends with you overnight and you were ready to forsake the friendship we had for years so easily. I'm sure by now you must have detected my feelings to some extent. Do you know why I brought you here, to our elementary school and not our secondary school where we spent way more time than we did here?'

Chihaya's ears turned red when Taichi confessed his innocent crush so readily, she felt at a loss on how to respond and could only shake her head in a silly manner.

'This place, Chihaya, was where Arata appeared in both our lives. And I understand, more than any else would that it was an important place for you too. For the first time, I felt that I could lose someone so important to another,' he paused for a moment and gave a wry smile before continuing, 'it feels to me that this place was the reason why all three of us stuck nowhere until now.'

_**-End of chapter 7-**_

_Don't forget to give a +fav or +review if you liked the author's effort. Small encouragements like this are power fuels for us! :)_

_And this will continue with a few more chapters, so +follow if you would like to keep reading it! *^^*_

**To my readers:**

I have a few apologies to address to all my readers. First and foremost, I'm sorry that this took soooo long! It's chapter SEVEN, the magical number SEVEN! Now if you realize the few tiny NANA references I have thrown into the past few chapters, you may have realized by now that I'm a NANA fan. Yes, number seven is a very magical number and as such, this chapter is longer than usual! Hurray! And plenty, plenty of development I must say.

And second apology is needed because I simply had to end the chapter there and there. I know, it's awful, I really really wanted to extend it a little longer but I know that what needs to happen after here needs more time inside my head before I can deem it perfect enough for my readers. So bear with me a little, you will get to read the rest of Taichi's revelation very soon! (Definitely within the month of September!)

And the third apology goes to all readers who have been asking me to clarify what ship this story would be all about - you know what, I intended it to be a mystery until a rightful conclusion is given. So I can only say whether it is a Arata X Chihaya or Taichi X Chihaya or Taichi X ? or Arata X ? or Taichi X ? I cannot tell! What I can tell is that it'd never be Arata X Tacihi because I have no talent writing stories like that! I mean, if you read the previous chapter, I tried but cheese was dripping from every word I wrote so. I guess let's just keep it to the love triangle (maybe) shall we?


End file.
